Elle m'a laissé sur le quai des tristes
by Marhu
Summary: Ce n'était plus Draco, cet enfant qui était le sien, qu'elle avait chéri, qui lui appartenait et à qui elle appartenait tout entière. Elle se demandait comme elle se demandera pour le restant de sa vie, ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ce rejet. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Parce que le problème ce n'était pas toi, Narcissa. C'était cette chose en face de toi.
1. Tu sais, moi j'fais n'importe quoi

_**TU N'ES QU'UN BON À RIEN, JE LE DIS POUR TON BIEN. **_

I'M CHOOSING MY CONFESSIONS

▬** NE ME TOUCHE PAS !**

_Le bras de son fils se libéra de sa main._

Autour d'eux, les conversations sur le chemin de traverse se turent, les regards effarés se tournèrent. Son fils s'était vivement écarté d'elle, le corps tremblant d'une terreur incompréhensible. Narcissa restait commotionnée. Elle voyait sa propre chaire qui s'écartait d'elle. Sa propre chaire qui la reniait. En cet instant, ce corps qui est aussi le sien la rejette, la hait plus quiconque au monde, ne veut pas qu'il la touche, ne veut pas d'elle. Ne veut plus d'elle.

Ce n'était plus son fils qui se tenait là, celui à qui elle avait donné tout l'amour qu'elle avait été capable de posséder. Ce n'était plus Draco, cet enfant qui était le sien, qu'elle avait chéri, qui lui appartenait et à qui elle appartenait tout entière. Elle se demandait comme elle se demandera pour le restant de sa vie, ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ce rejet. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Parce que le problème ce n'était pas toi, Narcissa. C'était cette chose en face de toi. Parce que ce n'était pas son fils qu'elle avait enfanté. C'était cet homme et tout son être qui lui disait « Tu n'es pas ma mère ».

•

**ELLE EST PARTIE LOIN, ****ELLE M'A LAISSÉ NAUFRAGÉ**

Il a toujours détesté se réveiller. Vous savez, ce moment de flottement ou durant quelques secondes éphémères vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes, ou vous êtes, et pourquoi vous êtes la. Ce putain de moment qui vous laisser espérer que vous pouvez être n'importe qui, que vous n'avez aucuns problèmes, que vous vous trouvez dans un endroit chaleureux. C'est beau, on se sent bien, on est tranquille. Et la seconde se brise au moment ou la mémoire vous revient en pleine gueule. Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Il est ce con qui se réveille dans des draps vides. Il est ce con qui n'a aucun but dans sa vie. Il est ce con qui se rendort pour retrouver la seconde perdue.

Et il se réveille toujours trop tard. Trop tard pour les profs, trop tard pour sa mère, trop tard pour les filles. Les draps sont vides, froissés. Il peut encore sentir ses doigts s'agripper violemment aux draps, ses ongles s'enfoncer sans remords dans sa chair, ses cuisses se serrer fermement contre lui. Et la chaleur de son corps. Cette fougue brulante, cette ardeur embrasée. Elle brule ses nuits tel un feu follet flamboyant, réduisant au silence toutes pensées logiques. Plus rien d'intérêt quand son corps s'arque délicatement. Plus rien n'a d'intérêt quand elle jouit avec indécence. Elle seule sait embraser la noirceur de ses nuits de ses cris éperdus. Il a tout foutu en l'air pour une femme. La nuit réduit en cendres, seuls les souvenirs viennent rallumer la braise jusqu'au retour de son empire ténébreux et flamboyant.

Et, elle est partie. Comme ca, sans un mot griffonné à la hâte, sans un brin de rouge à lèvre à son miroir. Elle met pas de rouge à lèvre. Mais elle aime bien écrire avec un carmin éclatant. Pour l'entendre râler en le nettoyant. Ca la fait elle a rien laissé. Ah, si. Elle a fait tomber son bracelet en argent. Mais pas de talon aiguille trainant dans le couloir, pas de soutien-gorge au pied du lit, pas de mascara dans la salle de bain. Elle laisse toujours trainer quelque chose. Parce qu'elle est bordélique et qu'elle s'en fout. Parce qu'elle aime bien revenir pour récupérer ses affaires et en oublier d'autre en repartant. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle est partie. Emportant son amour et sa vie.

!Ses nuits brulantes remplacées par des nuits de perdition. A courir après une ombre fuyante, courir comme un dératé, courir à en perdre haleine. Courir après un brasier perdu, courir jusqu'à l'aube pour pas devenir cinglé. Au milieu des ivrognes et catins, cette foule qui l'indiffère et le gène. De bars en bars, de bordels aux ruelles sombres, ton nom crié jusqu'à l'aurore à en perdre la voix et la raison. Ton crépuscule est la, chérie ! Ton empire t'attend, tend les bras à sa putain en l'implorant ! Il supplie, gémit en te pressant de revenir à lui, t'injurie et t'abhorre en hurlant ton prénom en vain. Il n'attend que toi, toi et ton corps lascif, toi et tes yeux tristes, toi et ton embrasement exalté ! Ta décadence inégalable, ton indolence et ton indifférence effrontée.

•

**J'AI PERDU MON AMOUR AU FOND DE MA BOUTEILLE**


	2. Le prélude des étoiles qui se séparent

**NE TE BLESSE QUE D'AIR PUR, COUVRE TOI D'ÉTINCELLES**

_EST-CE QU'ON VA TOUS AU PARADIS ?_

Baignant dans les lumières qui brillent et les néons des enseignes qui éblouissent, quand la nuit se remarque le plus sur la piste de danse au milieu des autres étoiles, ils frappaient le béton en changeant continuellement de destination. Ils quittaient le bon vieux bar en vue d'un appartement vidé des parents ou quelque chose du même genre. La nuit lui paraissait toujours trop courte et la journée trop longue, Elle a oublié comment profiter des rayons brûlants du soleil il y a bien longtemps, comme une drogue dure, le trip a l'air si court et le temps de s'en envoyer à nouveau a l'air si lointain.

Toujours la même rengaine, ça ne changeait jamais.

_Rien que ce petit bout de vie me satisfaisait._

Ron lui reprochait souvent ça, de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place, de devoir toujours aller autre part, faire autre chose. Elle, ce qu'elle lui reprochait ou plutôt qu'elle leur reprochait fut qu'ils restent ensembles, comme ça, sans sentiments pour la forme, pour l'apparence et certes ils étaient heureux ainsi sans passion, mais leur relation se définissait comme vide. Vide de sens, vide d'amour, vide de réel bonheur. L'alcool ravivait parfois leur feu qui périssait peu à peu. Elle a finit par plus apprécier les moments où il se retrouvait sous tranquillisant, à ne plus marmonner, à ne plus se balancer sur ses deux roues - l'invalide. Mais cela devait être réciproque. En eux ne résonnaient que les fantômes des émotions intimes passées.

Ron et Hermione vivaient dans la même rue, plus exactement leurs maisons se font face à face perpétuel, et leur amitié durait depuis sept ans. Mais la différence s'est tellement creusée entre eux que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, leurs conversations résonnaient à ses oreilles comme sans vie, dans réel intérêt l'une pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient que deux inconnues qui se connurent, deux inconnues sans plus rien à se dire, le réservoir de conversation une fois épuisé, tout semblait livide.

Mais la superficialité de leurs relations dans laquelle ils perduraient la satisfaisait. Pour le peu d'amour qu'ils pouvaient avoir, ils continuaient à jouer une comédie. Une comédie à l'arrière goût de guerre.

**JE DEMANDE SI ON T'A PAS VU**  
**JE TAPE LES PORTES ET RIEN NE VIENT**

•

Des années après, ça n'avait pas changé. Les murs étaient immobiles et dans la blancheur mutique de l'espace, une grande porte se tenait debout. On ne savait pas vraiment si ça avait été fait par hasard, toutes ces décorations autour, ces arabesques potelées qui par leur rondeur irritante amenaient du bruit dans le silence. C'était des arpèges, des sons gutturaux en pagaille, de la musique de cour tonitruante et des orchestres entiers qui tenaient dans un repli de ciment. Beaucoup trouvaient ça très joli. En fait, tout le monde trouvait ça très joli. Seule Hermione affirmait avec la force de son regard que ça jurait avec le reste. Le regard d'Hermione désignait toujours avec la puissance de la négation. Rien n'était affirmatif, et quand les deux prunelles s'engouffraient dans l'ombre de l'iris, ça accusait par un seul froncement de sourcils. Ça faisait des procès entiers.

L'œil de la brune se dilatait et déjà ce qu'elle toisait était haïssable. Ses poignets aux veines saillantes lui donnaient raison.

**▬ Hermione,** vibrait une voix inquiète au bout du couloir taillé en biseau.

Hermione se retournait rarement quand on l'appelait. Surtout pas quand elle était ici, dans cette pâleur médicale, dans la glace que dégageait et suintait cette pièce, ces murs, ces fioritures avariées sur la porte. C'était tapageur.

Les malades n'ont pas besoin de richesses et de toutes façons leurs yeux convulsés ne les voient pas.

**▬ Hermione. Il faut vraiment faire vite, tu ouvres la porte, tu restes cinq minutes, tu pars, tu fermes la porte. Rien d'autre. Pas de fleurs, et tu ne parles pas, tu ne parles surtout pas.**

Ça pourrait l'énerver ou susciter une autre réaction inattendue. Hermione sait.

Ne pas dire bonjour, ne pas saluer. Pas apporter de fleurs.

C'est depuis qu'elle rendait visite à Georges chaque dimanche après-midi que Hermione était horrifiée par la vieillesse et ses désagréments aux dénominations scientifiques à vous faire vomir.

En entrant dans la chambre, Hermione transpirait.

C'était plus blanc et plus médical encore que sur le perron, et quand elle refermait la porte sur la voix toute proche de l'aide-infirmier, déjà elle se sentait comme assaillie à la taille et la gorge par une invisible pression, une camisole de force qu'on lui passerait autour du corps depuis le bassin jusqu'aux épaules. Elle se sentait mal. Elle se sentait étrangère. Et dans les soubresauts que faisaient ses membres pourtant enchaînés par rien, elle sentait séquestrés les nerfs, la chair, les cervicales.

Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit au centre de la pièce. Le porte-perfusion était dressé comme une lance, menaçant, mobile, et tout aussi menaçant et tout aussi mobile, le sachet de liquide jaune ondulait dans la plénitude morbide et le calme sclérosé. Hermione ne respirait qu'avec toutes les peines du monde et devait s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Le papier peint était hideux.

**▬ Bon- ah ;** la voix tremblante se brisa et la paroi de cendre lui sembla se dérober sous ses doigts. Elle s'écrasa par terre.

Des couvertures d'hôpital émergeait une tête qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas bougé d'un cran. Le filet de voix arrêté sembla décrocher tout équilibre, et dès que cette tête se retourna, dans une lenteur infinie, tout ce que Hermione avait de notion de temps se renversa comme un vase débordant dans son hémisphère droit. Ces petites élytres comme autant de papiers, de bouts de verre, de gouttes d'eau, de choses frêles qui meurent après des laps ridicules.

En un instant les papillons s'envolèrent pour mourir avant de passer la fenêtre, la tête de Georges s'était tournée et Hermione pleurnichait.

C'était toujours la même atroce perspective, le même plan énorme sur des joues concaves et émaciées comme jamais. Les rides étaient devenues des rigoles, et creusaient le visage terreux comme des boyaux sous la vase, broyant la peau, crevant le sentiment. Les veines étaient gonflées, sortantes, écrasées comme des vers, et comme des vers elles ne cessaient pas de vivre, elle repartaient sous l'épiderme pour repousser en trombe et ressurgir à nouveau, là où c'était plus terrible encore, plus atroce encore, sur le crâne devenu chauve à force de désespérance. Tout était très osseux et très délabré, des yeux jusqu'aux gerçures des lippes, et l'ensemble de ce faciès ravagé par tout ce qui vibrait à l'intérieur menaçait de s'effondrer, et puis de tomber en lambeaux.

C'est tout.

La bouche bavait et ses filets de bile ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus de lèvres mais des fronces fripées comme des pruneaux, des ourlets de peau tombante, fétide. Les yeux n'étaient plus que des billes enfoncées dans des caves nerveuses dont on ne voyait ni le commencement, ni la fin. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait eu de frais et de juvénile un jour retroussé sur le crâne à découvert, la tête rongée. Des années de sursis auxquelles le temps mettait fin, tout doucement, en mangeant tout ce qu'il y avait de vivant encore. Mais aussi saigné, aussi sec, aussi vidé de tout ce qu'il possédait d'humain et de rassurant quand il la prenait dans ses bras, il était impossible et douloureux pour Hermione de chercher quoi que ce soit de logique où d'honnête à ce juste retour des choses. Elle ne voyait pas son ami, Georges, elle voyait un mourant hideux.

Ses genoux fléchirent.

La moquette fraîchement posée, sous les pieds de Hermione, redevenait du parquet. Ses doigts plantés dans le mur forçaient le ciment à se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans un gargouillis de chaux blanche. La peinture haut de gamme se faisait papier-peint là où il y avait ses mains ; les motifs arboraient d'atroces petits poussins verts et jaunes figés sur des arabesques dégringolantes.

Tout pourrissait.

**▬ Je vois bien que vous êtes en retard, faut pas avoir honte,**sa voix pâteuse se met sans crier gare à claironner rauque dans la pièce. Hermione hoquète de peur.

**▬ M-mais... en retard de q-quoi ?**

**▬ Faut pas vous inquiéter, moi je vous ai attendue. J'ai passé la blouse comme vous avez dit, j'attends juste qu'on me donne les calmants parce que j'ai un peu mal dans le bas du dos et aux fesses. J'ai pas faim non plus, mais entre nous, je crois que c'est à cause du temps. Il fait pas beau.**

Cette voix à l'évidence écrasante tranche Hermione en deux, et elle ne sait ce qui est le plus navrant ; le fait qu'il soit presque tranquille dans la déchéance ou qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas dans la grande chambre bien claire. Elle ne pleure plus et ne bouge pas.

**▬ Et alors, je vais les avoir, les calmants ? J'ai été à la toilette, je peux prendre les calmants ?**

**▬ Georges, c'est moi, c'est Hermione.**

**▬ Mais vous dites n'importe quoi !** Il proteste avec toute l'énergie molle. Il agrippe les couvertures trop fines de ses mains rachitiques. Les phalanges - ce qu'il en reste -, les lèvres qui ondulent, les coudes anguleux dans une torpeur suspendue. L'odeur d'aseptisé qui monte jusqu'aux glandes lacrymales.

**▬ Vous débloquez ma petite, Hermione est morte ! Il n'y a plus que le bon Dieu et moi ici,** il dit dans une claire et limpide neutralité.

Et elle quitta la chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus de chercher un semblant de normalité, de _passé_, dans une famille qui était à jamais brisée. Elle passa devant Madame Weasley qui ne prit pas la peine de relever le visage à son passage. Elle sombrait peu à peu, elle aussi. Une famille perdue, une famille de _gueules cassées_.

•

**SUR MON TRICYCLE EN ROUE ARRIÈRE**  
**J'VOUDRAIS BIEN ALLER VOIR LA MER**

_✩ Évidemment, il est inutile de dire que les citations sont pour la plupart de Saez._

_✩ Et que la psychologie des personnages est mise dans les deux premiers chapitres. Le contexte est d'après guerre, donc, ce ne sera pas tout rose. x)_


End file.
